nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mob of the Dead
For similar map name, see: Mob of the Dead, also known as''' Alcatraz Island''', is the fifteenth Zombies map. It is included in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II downloadable content pack, Uprising. Overview Mob of the Dead is located on Alcatraz Island during the Prohibition-Era of American history and is the biggest map in Zombies history to date. The four playable characters are Michael Madsen as Finn O'Leary, Joe Pantoliano as Albert Arlington, Chazz Palminteri as Salvatore DeLuca, and Ray Liotta as Billy Handsome, all of whom are Gangsters who have been locked up on Alcatraz and were planning an escape on the night of the outbreak. Zombies on the island have red eyes, and the mystery box has a different look with a red glow. This map also introduces Guard and Prisoner Zombies on the island. The map features several additions to the players' arsenal. The Uzi and the AK-47 make their debut in Zombies, as well as the M1927. The Death Machine is now a standard box weapon, and no longer a powerup. The LSAT is also featured, having only appeared in the zombie variant of Nuketown. Also returning from Nuketown Zombies is the Fire Sale power up. There is a new Wonder Weapon featured, the Blundergat, a cross between a Blunderbuss and a Gatling Gun. There is also a unique tomahawk-like weapon called Hell's Retriever, with a red aura. The weapon can pierce through multiple zombies and will return back to the player. It takes about three seconds to recharge before it can be thrown again. These tomahawks can be thrown at power-ups and retrieve them for the player. In addition, holding down the throw button for a few seconds will allow the player to throw the tomahawk a further distance. Purchasable traps also return, last appearing in Ascension. The map features three new traps, the Fan Trap, the Acid Trap and the Tower Trap. A new utility is also introduced, the Gondola, which transports players between the main prison and another part of the island, similarly to the Zipline in Shi No Numa/ Call of the Dead. There is also a Tower Trap, which assists the player by shooting zombies with sniper rounds. Only the Tower trap can be upgraded; once upgraded the trap will fire rockets instead of sniper rounds. Mob of the Dead features a new boss zombie, known as the Warden or Brutus, that can disable perk machines, workbenches used to craft buildable items, and the mystery box. Reactivating them requires 2000 points, though the cost scales up by 2000 with each utility disabled in a single round. He can be killed, but does not appear during his own round. Instead, he appears alongside other zombies, similarly to George A. Romero from Call of the Dead. Upon death he will drop a power-up. Additionally, the Warden will spawn inside the map if the player(s) spend too much money investing in the mystery box. He will also appear randomly throughout various hordes. Afterlife Mode Mob of the Dead also introduces the new Afterlife Mode, a form of gameplay that the player spawns in and enters upon death. In the Afterlife mode you can shock and levitate, new areas and objectives will become available for the player to complete such as turning on the power and specifically activating utilities such as cell doors with power ups in them and the Perk Machines throughout the map. Though, there is a time limit in the afterlife, once the blue meter has depleted, the player will be sent out of the afterlife. Several side quests are also available for the player to complete, with the main one being to construct a plane to escape the island. "Escaping" Alcatraz After building "Icarus", players are able to fly to the Golden Gate Bridge, where Pack-a-Punch is located. They are able to return to Alcatraz by using the Electric Chairs. Perks Available *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Double Tap Root Beer 2.0 *Deadshot Daiquiri *Electric Cherry Quick Revive is not present in this map due to the Afterlife System, which acts like Quick Revive. Easter Eggs Pop Goes the Weasel "Pop Goes The Weasel" is the main Easter egg on Mob of the Dead, and follows the playable character's attempts to escape the island. It is the first time ever in Zombies that the players can complete the level and end the game without being killed by zombies. It also marks the first time in Zombies that a playable character becomes hostile to the other players; to complete it successfully, players that are controlling Sal, Billy and Finn will have to kill the player controlling the Weasel OR the Weasel must kill Sal, Billy, and Finn. The difference in ending is that the "Cycle is Broken," meaning that the four playable characters will escape from purgatory. Once the cycle is broken, the game ends. Musical Easter Eggs The song "Rusty Cage" by Johnny Cash can be played by activating three bottles scattered around the map. The song "Where Are We Going" by Kevin Sherwood can also be played; this can be done by finding the warden's key, then unlocking the power switch with the numbers puzzle next to the elevator. Instead of activating the lift with the number sequence seen on the stairs, the player needs to input the number "935", followed by "115". The song will then play. Jump-Scare When on the roof where the plane is assembled, the player can activate a "jump scare" Easter egg. The player is required to have a sniper rifle and they must proceed to the far end of the roof, to the left of the runway. If the player scopes in on the firework display in the distance, a distorted picture of a face will flash up on the screen for a split second, accompanied by a high-pitched scream. Achievements *"No one escapes alive" - In Mob of the Dead, execute the escape plan. (Build the plane and get to the GG Bridge.) *"Feed the beast" - In Mob of the Dead, obtain Hell's Retriever. (Feed all three hellhounds a sufficient amount of Zombies. then grab the Hell's Retriever. *"Making the rounds" - In Mob of the Dead, complete the cycle three times. (Get to the bridge three times in a game.) *"Acid Drip" - In Mob of the Dead, convert a weapon using a kit. (Convert the Blundergat into the Acid Gat, or The Sweeper into the Vitriolic Withering.) *"Full lockdown" - In Mob of the Dead, the Warden completes his patrol. (Have the Warden lock down the box, every perk, the plane & every workbench.) *"A burst of flavor" - In Mob of the Dead, kill at least 10 zombies at once with the new beverage.(Kill 10 zombies at a time with Electric Cherry.) *"Paranormal Progress" - In Mob of the Dead, open a door without spending points. (Open a door using Afterlife.) *"GG Bridge" - In Mob of the Dead, survive an entire round on the Golden Gate Bridge, on round 15 or higher. *"Trapped in Time" - In Mob of the Dead, use and upgrade all traps before round 10. (Use Acid trap, Tower trap, and Fan trap, and upgrade Tower trap in afterlife while it is in use.) Gallery New Boss.jpg|Brutus The warden.jpg|A Zombified Ferguson. Mob-of-the-dead-electric-cherry-perks.jpg|The new Perk-a-Cola, Electric Cherry. 468px-M1927.bmp.png|Salvatore DeLuca wielding the M1927. 640px-Michael_-Finn-_O'Leary_knifing_BOII.jpg|Finn knifing a Zombie. Category:Nazi Zombies Map Category:Map Packs Category:Maps Category:Uprising